Dylana's Guilt
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: A narrative from Dylana's point of view, the arrival of a girl named Marien ripped her from her position of power and how her pettiness destroyed her in the end.


She hadn't seemed to be a threat at first Dylana mused.

In the society of the harem there were two types of Queens. There were dominant queens and subservient queens. Dylana was a dominant queen. Dominant queens were women favored by the king over his other wives and often took roles almost comparable to feudal lords constantly fighting for the king's favor. Subservient more often than not served a dominant queen. This was a society that had lasted for generations of queens.

That is until she came along.

Princess Marien was of the Okantu kingdom, a small but wealthy region. Marien was descended from the people of Kaito, therefore she was quite exotic. She was beautiful and quite intelligent, many of those who raised her said she could have easily become a scholar with her wits, but she never received a full education, it was ended as a child on the verge of adulthood. Their reasoning being that she was getting too old for such useless nonsense. However despite all these wonderful qualities she had one major fault, she was twelve years old. This was not unheard of, but generally girls that were married younger than sixteen were meant to strengthen weak ties between families and were not expected to be consummated.

This was not the case with Marien.

The day she had come she had come alone. Her father was falling into a state of melancholy since his wife's death two years previous. Marien had one brother who was a toddler so she accompanied by two maids and three unit body guards. None of them saw her as a threat, why would they. Yes she was intelligent, beautiful and above all else younger than anyone. But she was still a child, they expected her to be timid and shy, easily broken before she posed a threat.

But they soon learned that without trying she gartered all of the king's attention. She was a child but she didn't act as if she were at a disadvantage. She was strong and confident and refused any and all attempts to recruit her as a subservient. Marien walked and spoke as if she owned the place and held superiority over all of them. It was at this point Dylana registered her as a threat.

She conceived within the first few months in the harem thus making her position secure. One would call her a dominant but she had no followers, she occasionally bent those around her to her will but not consistently. She gained the favor of the king's sister early on, normally doing so would be considered a risky move but it only increased the king's favoritism of her. While still twelve years old she gave birth to a son named Myrrha. Myrrha gave her an even better position; he was beautiful and healthy child, even if he was a tad small. He looked exactly like his mother and Dylana took a breath of release at the sight of Marien's feminine child. This relief was short lived.

Marien, who was almost a child herself had son with her all the time. Dylana and every other queen had handed their infants to nursemaids. The king soon had a close relationship with Myrrha. Marien if course would rarely let strangers hold her precious child. When Dylana saw His Majesty cradling Myrrha in his arms with a fatherly smile she knew that she and her son were in trouble, this was war.

Dylana started small, he took her son out of the nursery and into her own care. Then she started taking on Marien. Her first attempt had been to sick a tack in Marien's sandal, to say the least it failed miserably. Marien wasn't fooled and didn't make a big deal about it. Or so it seemed Dylana did find it suspicious that all of her gifts from the king had ended up in random places in the garden. After pulling a stunt about giving Marien's brand new dress to another queen, a subservient one who was small in stature, Dylana found her brand new dress along with her son's gift from his father in a mud puddle. Also a rumor spread that she had done it as a stunt to get the king's attention, even his Majesty believed it.

It was at this point Dylana knew she had been outdone. This child had bested her at her own game. She had awakened a sleeping giant so to speak. For the past two years the now fourteen year old Marien had been content to stay out of the drama and do as she pleased but now she was ticked. Marien was a manipulative and spiteful creature that only cared for the well-being of her family and friends. Everyone else could burn in hell for all she cared. No that Dylana was attacking her she was going to fight back and make her regret ever crossing her.

Dylana grew more worrisome of her status as Myrrha grew. Myrrha became quite a competent fighter and his father's favorite. He was growing to be utterly beautiful like his mother and his voice, oh his voice sounded like that of an angel. His father considered him the favorite this was undoubtedly true. His father sang his praises at least three times a day. He sang praises of Marien even more. Dylana was getting desperate, the king who had once loved her above else would barely even look at her now. He treated her as if she had come from a poor family. She was losing her position, her family was broke they needed her favor with the king!

The boy was growing to be more if a threat each day like his mother. He was taught by a staff master the king's sister. Although such skills were not necessary to boys he could sing like an angel of heaven. He was pretty agile and could dance as fine as the court dancers. He had fine eye for gems that the court dealers envied. He was loved, not necessarily by his step mothers or his brother he was loved by all else. The village children adored him; the people thought he would make a great king. All the noble families wanted to offer their daughters to him and he was yet to be ten years old.

His father would take him to his throne room so he could watch his father work He would go dressed in garbs of Sailand. He was dressed to look like his father, robes and a turban. He looked adorable even rival queens crooned over him. When e returned his father spoke of how well he conducted himself. That's when Dylana saw her future if such events were allowed to escalate. She saw Myrrha becoming king and throwing her entire family onto the streets in destitution. She would be forced into a brothel and her son the prince would become a common beggar. She could not allow this to happen, she couldn't.

And yet she saw no ill will in those blue eyes of his. Dylana realized then that he was not his mother. He had proved that many times. He was nearly as spiteful as his mother. Although they shared many qualities he never was one for revenge. He got into fights but it was not spiteful, just playful. At same time as seeing no ill will towards her she began to come under the delusion that he was laughing at her in his mind. Like his mother who mocked her and her pettiness.

When she heard his Majesty announced Myrrha as his heir she lost. She went to the pond to think then he showed up. He was quite and timid. When she noticed him a revelation came upon her. No one was around, if she got rid of him now, nobody would know it was her. He looked afraid of her and asked why she was staring at him like that. She beckoned him over, after much hesitation he complied. She pointed out an imaginary object when he turned his attention to the pool, Dylana shoved him in. At first she cursed herself for being so stupid as to try to drown a Kaito child. However her worries were quelled when she saw him thrashing in the water. He couldn't swim she couldn't believe her luck, he was drowning. He begged her for assistance and she yelped about it was his own fault and his mother's so he would know who to curse in death. She felt a sense of satisfaction as he disappeared beneath the water.

The chaos began quickly stressing over what happened to him. They concluded he committed suicide. Dylana seemed to have gotten away with it. She took true pleasure in Marien's utter distress. After Marien discovered her son was gone she screamed and cried for awhile then sunk back into her quiet demure. As it turned out, since she gave birth so young she lost the ability to bear more children. She noticed Dylana and her eyes were the size of dinner plates. Dylana froze, she knew, Marien knew it was her. Marien couldn't prove it but she knew. Marien was horrified, she couldn't believe Dylana would sink that low, go that far. She would pay for taking her son away, she would pay.

Over the next year she suffered dearly for her actions. Dylana never complained or took revenge; she fell to be subservient level, her followers lost. Then out of the blue shortly after the anniversary of his death Myrrha came back. He was accompanied by three boys and a girl, adolescents and children. Dylana was afraid, she already lost everything, the rice of attempted murder was death and he could easily do so. But he didn't, he kept his promise saw his mother and father then left again ike a phantom wind. He was gone and now his majesty had his eye on her, things couldn't get worse. The only consolation was that her son would be king.

Years later he returned again, but this time with a family, about twenty years later. He came with the girl who had once been his traveling companion and now his wife. They had four children, three girls and a boy. The eldest child was a girl, named for Lady Marien, her hair was silver-blond and her blue green, and she was roughly thirteen. The second one was also a girl, a name of Sailand and a carbon copy of her grandmother; ironically she was the same age as Marien was when she first entered the harem. The third was around seven years of age and favored her other, blond hair, green eyes though she showed hints of her father. The youngest child, five years of age was their only son, named for his grandfather, resembling his eldest sister the last detail. They were all sweet and well-mannered even they each had their quirks. The eldest was the fighter the second the seamstress, the third the chef, the boy, was too young to have one yet.

The family stayed for a few months then left to visit his other relatives. Before they left he confronted her. He told her he wasn't afraid of her, and what exactly he thought of her. How he cursed her name about all she took away from him when he had done nothing to her. The after he was finished verbally abusing her he changed his game up. He told her even though he would always hate her; he felt that he should also be somewhat grateful, because if she hadn't tried to kill him he never would have met his wife. He told her he loved his wife dearly and wouldn't give her up for anything. He told her to continue living her pathetic life, while he would be happy while she would live with the gilt forever. Then he left looking happier than anyone in that godforsaken place.

Dylana ran her course and died in poverty, she had made the mistake to tell her son. He was horrified and sent her and family on the streets. She became a harlot along with her female cousins and sisters, she deserved every moment of pain and suffering. In way she had always been a harlot, the king's harlot but a harlot none the less. She died alone in an alley. The last thing she saw before her vision faded to black was the child's smiling face and Marien's mocking smirk.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: It started as a physiological analysis of harem society in plus anima and escalated to Dylana's narrative since Marien joined the harem. I loved portraying Marien as a manipulative woman and taking down Dylana without a problem. We all know Marien kicks butt. She rocks, our girl, she really does and we all know she seriously dominated the harem. I know the idea that she was twelve is a little sick, but if you look at Marien she really can't be older than mid-twenties. It was not unheard of for girls to be married that young, 16 is more common but could be done. I liked incorporating Husky in there too. I you can't guess who his wife is you really don't know pattern of stories and yes they have four beautiful childrens! I love writing about Husky as a child. (squeals) oh btw don't own plus anima and my next installment in the secret trilogy in almost done!


End file.
